Daydreamers
by Semajohn
Summary: Sequel to 'John Connor's Daydreams'. So what if John doesn't stop to dream? And what if Cameron starts to dream too? Will their dreams ever come true? Find it out here. Slight AU, but very Jameron. *Last chapter is up. Things are settled. Aren't they?..
1. The Dream Intensifies

_So, here we are. The sequel to "John Connor's Daydreams". There'll be several chapters, and prepare for slight AU and OOC. And the same as with the "JCD", all events are during the first season.  
_

_And yes, I don't promise frequent updates. But don't worry, you'll see the whole story soon.  
_

* * *

**Daydreamers**

**Chapter 1. The Dream Intensifies.**

Barely the bell rang, John immediately, without waiting for Cameron, jumped out of the class and went to his locker. If Cameron realized about _what_ he had dreamt now... he just couldn't look her in the eye after that.

He was already being occupied with shifting things out of his bag to the locker, as happened to look to the side, and... froze.

Cameron.

She was smiling. And smiling so... fascinating, her smile was so attractive... He couldn't tear his eyes.

Cameron... this name slowly and so arousing sounded in his mind.

He turned away. Although he still felt something strange inside. Cameron was in different clothes than she had been the whole previous day. Another jacket, another jeans, cowboy boots...

He looked back at her. Cameron... she was still standing there, and was smiling nicely to him. As if no one around except John noticed her.

And then she did something, that John nearly dropped the backpack from his hands. Cameron slowly raised her hand and beckoned him with her finger.

Was it a dream again, or was it real Cameron?..

John so wanted it to be a reality... Seeing those alluring eyes, this fascinating look...

His hands themselves removed the bag to the locker and closed it. John didn't take his eyes off Cameron; his body, his heart now asked to approach her, and forget himself in a kiss...

Barely his hands closed the locker, he went to her. He was bewitched and unable to tear his eyes away.

No one around here looked at them and no one made any difference.

Cameron smiled even wider, and then turned around and walked down the hallway. John stopped for a moment, not understanding that, but then ran after her.

He ran through the crowd, avoiding people, but couldn't reach her. He kept running and running, until he found himself in the small but empty hallway. In the end there was Cameron. When John barely wanted to approach her, she just smiled and walked into the room to her left. John ran after her instantly.

He cautiously opened the door. It was the storage room. It was small, but not cramped, and it was lit good enough.

Inside there was Cameron. And she was smiling at him; her smile attracted and aroused him.

John went in, and closed the door behind him.

"Cam..." he whispered, but she just put the finger on his lips, and had her face closer.

"Don't say anything," Cameron said this in so soft and gentle voice that John swallowed. Such proximity embarrassed him, but aroused him at the same time. John didn't take his eyes off hers.

Then she gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Don't say anything," she whispered, and passionately kissed him on the lips.

John was a little taken aback by this surprise, but his body so wanted it that he immediately kissed back, and even more than that.

Their tongues entwined with each other, and John felt her taste in his mouth. There was not a drop of the machine in that kiss. Cameron was so real that John almost convinced himself in her being the girl. He forgot about anything non-human inside her. Because she was so real...

This kiss was much more real than the one John had dreamt while on the lesson.

The passion captured him completely so he just gave vent to his body. His hands themselves first gently stroked her back, and then carefully took off her jacket. Cameron didn't resist, on the contrary, she wanted it...

Was it a dream or not?.. But John didn't care.

He threw her jacket aside. But they still didn't let the lips of each other.

Arousing played inside him more and more, he pressed Cameron to the wall. She had her leg around his.

The kiss was becoming into something more. John forgot where he was and that he had to go home.

Cameron... so beautiful and so desirable... He kissed and kissed her. Lips, cheeks, neck, and still couldn't stop. She was his dream, and now that dream captured him more than anything else.

He was drinking her beauty. He just couldn't tear himself away from her, and moreover, she herself opened to him, and she given herself to him.

And he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop...

His hands themselves stretched forward, and began to take off her blouse. But barely he took it off, and his hands wrapped the void, and he just hit his head on the wall.

Cameron was gone.

And the next moment behind him cautiously someone opened the door. John spun around, and then froze.

Cameron...

But now it was not the same Cameron. It was real Cameron. The same clothes, the same look. John just closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall.

How he wished that Cameron, with whom he had just been, would be a reality...

"Are you okay?" She asked, not stepping inside.

John shook his head slightly, pushing his dreams away.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," he opened his eyes, and, without looking at Cameron, went to the exit.

But when he approached her, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and stopped him. John was dumbfounded.

She looked him straight in the eye. He tried not to look at her, but he felt that she was looking at him, and he blushed slightly.

"Are you sure?" Slowly, but with some... concern in her voice, she asked.

He nodded nervously, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said quickly.

"What were you doing in the boxroom?" She asked directly, but the same calm.

John blushed even more, and this wasn't lost on Cameron.

"It's just... it's nothing," said John, and tried to make a move, but Cameron didn't let him. She gently placed her hand on his chin and turned his face to hers. John didn't expect this from _real _Cameron, from Cameron he knew, not from Cameron he dreamed.

She looked him straight in the eye. And John was afraid to look back.

"You dreamed about me," she said quietly.

John flushed completely. He didn't want to talk about it with Cameron, he felt so embarrassed, like never had before. Even his mom hasn't imposed him into such confusion, never in his life.

Cameron, seeing his reaction, smiled slightly, but then sobered. John didn't see her smile, but the notes of seriousness in her voice didn't escape him: "May I have a talk to you, alone, when we at home?"

He finally looked at her. "If this is important..."

"It is," she said firmly.

John didn't know what to say. What she needed to talk to him? That he couldn't just like that dream of her? Or something more serious, such as, for example, he couldn't be distracted from the upcoming storm?

"As you wish," John replied evasively.

"I'd like to," she smiled slightly, and that smile wasn't lost on John. That smile was so real and so alluring... "Your mother is here already," she said.

_Oh, man... we can't __be late..._

"Yeah, let's go Cam," he turned and went to his locker to get back his bag. But Cameron for a few seconds just stood there and looked front of her. _How he __just called me__?.._

John turned around and seeing Cameron just stood there and smiled he was taken aback. _Is... is she pleased that I have dreamt and dream about her?.. Can it be mutual?.._

"Cam?" He called her softly.

She looked at him with a smile, and then went after him. John was impressed with her behavior. He wasn't expecting this from her. And at the same time, he so wanted his dream to be real...

When they got into the car, the first thing Sarah asked was why they were so late.

"I popped into the toilet," without a drop of lie John said, and just shrugged. Sarah gave him a look. John clearly didn't want to tell something to her; she always knew when he was lying to her.

She started the car and they drove off. Cameron, on the back seat, didn't listen to their conversation. She was lost in her own thoughts. She just stared out of the window, and didn't even notice that she started to dream.

And this dream completely captured her...

_tbc_

* * *

_What would be Cameron's dream about? Give me your ideas of it, if you'd like.  
_


	2. What She Dreamed

**Chapter 2. What She Dreamed.**

Sarah stopped the car and got out of it. Cameron looked out of the window; they were on the coast. Cameron didn't even notice when they had time to get here, but it didn't bother her. Yes, yes, _bother_. What were they doing here? Why did they come here?

Following Sarah, John got out too. Cameron definitely didn't understand everything that was happening now. With no other options, she opened the door and climbed out.

It was evening. The sun was shining beautifully on the horizon of the ocean, and warmed everything around. Cameron could feel the warmth of the sun touched her, and she smiled a little. Yes, she could feel it. Otherwise she wouldn't worth so much.

John was standing next to her. And he admired the sunset. Cameron turned back – Sarah was nowhere near. _Where_ _could_ _she_ _gone_, flashed through her mind. And then she felt the touch on her hand. And she turned abruptly: John was looking at her and warmly smiling at her. Her hand was in his, and he was gently squeezing it. His eyes looked only in hers, and Cameron found nothing but love in his eyes.

_Love_?..

She was exactly taken aback by this. "Where is Sarah?" She asked him. But John didn't even turn his head to the side. He was looking only at her.

"Does it matter now?" He asked her back. Cameron tilted her head a little. But never took her eyes off his. She definitely didn't understand what was going on here, but she… liked this. She liked this proximity to John. She liked his gaze, his look, his face… she liked him. She always wanted him to be like that. Despite Skynet, despite the machines, she always wanted him…

"Let's go to the water," he took her with him to the ocean, gently holding her hand. Cameron didn't even resist. For a moment, she wanted to turn back and check to see whether Sarah was nearby, but didn't even do that. What was the difference now...

They walked slowly to the ocean, holding each other's hands. Cameron could have only dreamed about it before, even if a machine was able of dreaming at all. The warmth of John's hand warmed her, his every glance at her as if pleased her. Cameron had never thought that she would be able to do that. Yes, she knew that she stood out among the other machines, because she could feel. But she had never thought that she would be able to feel this way. All her previous feelings she could describe as a response to external factors, and she could describe them just with the aid of an ordinary logic. But what she felt now was nothing in comparison with what she had felt before.

Cameron didn't know where they were now. She had never been here before, and she now carefully studied every detail for threats. But around them there was no one and nothing. She turned around: the car seemed to evaporate, and there was no trace of the road.

Then John stopped, and she turned to him. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

"I don't understand. Where are we? Where is Sarah, the car..."

"Cameron," he interrupted her calmly. His eyes flashed only warmth and kindness. "Listen to me. No matter where we are, and what happened to the car, or my mother. The matter is we are together and we are alone. Just... enjoy this moment."

"It doesn't seem to me quite safe."

"Cameron. Cam. I understand it all, but please… we are here alone. Just for this moment, stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about the war and Skynet, about my or anyone else's safety. No one will bother us, I promise. Just share this sunset with me. Share this moment with me." He gently caressed her cheek. Cameron smiled at him. She liked when he called her Cam, and she so liked when he looked at her like that... "I will," she answered, and warmly smiled at him. He smiled back.

They continued walking to the ocean, again holding each other's hands.

Soon they reached the sand. "Let's take off the boots," John said. Cameron for a moment just looked at him, but didn't resist, and took them off after him. But when she was going to take her boots with her, John stopped her. "Leave it here. There's no one else around, no one will take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." He smiled at her. She definitely liked this John. And she so wanted the real John to be just a little bit like this John was...

Remembering the real John, she also remembered, how he had dreamed of her. What his dream had been about? And could Cameron be in a dream right now?..

But only she wondered about that, when John put his hand on her chin, and kissed her cheek. She raised her eyes and with surprise looked at him. But he just smiled at her, and took a few steps to the ocean. "Follow me," he said. And she followed. She again took his hand, and they walked to the water,

At first she thought, that the sand would cause a lot of discomfort at her, and her HUD would begin to blink with a lot of warnings, but she as if had no HUD at all right now, and as for the sand... it seemed to her so nice and warm, that it even pleased her. She was enjoying every moment here. Being here with John, where no one else was, and where no threats were at them, she felt really nice and pleased.

"It is so wonderful," said John, looking at the amazing sunset. Cameron had never seen such a beauty in her life, and she could say the same.

They stopped. And both of them were just looking ahead, at the sunset. "You know, I was always wondering, is there anything that could beat that beauty, anyone who could outdid such incredible sunset... and now I know of the answer," John looked at her. She looked back. They smiled at each other. "No one and nothing can surpass you, Cam. You're so beautiful, you're matchless. I have always dreamed of you. I have always so wanted to meet you, and now you're here. With me. At the sunset. I couldn't imagine better."

He gently stroked her cheek. She smiled at him, and ran her hand through his hair. They were so close right now...

"May I ask you something?" She looked him in the eye.

"Of course, my princess."

She warmly smiled at him. "Am I dreaming?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Now they were so close, that they faces were almost touching each other. "Does it matter now?" John asked her.

Cameron looked him in the eye. She had never felt such pleasure, and she so wanted more. Was it a dream? Probably it was. But did it matter at all?.. "No," she answered firmly, but with slight smile.

"Then why are you asking?" Sly smile passed over his face.

Cameron peered in his eyes, in these deepest eyes. Why she asked him? Because she so wanted this to be real... she so wanted him...

Without any kind of hesitations, she reached his face and kissed him on the lips. She threw all the indecision, because she so wanted it...

John kissed her back. She felt his taste, she had always wanted to feel it, and now her dream came true. John hugged her harder, he was gently stroking her back with his hands, and Cameron felt so pleased by this. She put her hands around his neck, and she was pressing her lips against his harder with each new moment. Cameron felt so pleased, she satisfied his presence. Their tongues entwined. Cameron closed her eyes, enjoying every second. She felt his warmth, she felt his body, and she could have never dreamed of something more – they were at the ocean, at the sunset. They were together, and nothing more did matter right now.

At the incredibly beautiful sunset, they were kissing each other. Maybe, Cameron not always had wanted to kiss John, but since recently she had felt it as the right to do, and she had been eager to feel his lips on hers. And now her dream came true. Did it matter, was she inside the dream now?..

She broke the kiss. And looked him straight in the eye. John slightly raised an eyebrow. "John, I want you to know. I…"

"Cam," he put his finger on her lips. "I know, Cam. I know it. And I love you."

She slightly raised an eyebrow, but smiled. Because she really wanted to hear this from him. She remembered, how recently they had pulled out her chip to cut off that traffic system in the city, and how then John caressed her hair, after he had inserted her chip back into the skull. She remembered his every touch, and his embarrassment of such situation. But now…

"Let it be our secret," John said and kissed her slightly in her upper lip. "Okay?" He pulled back a bit, and looked her in the eye. She didn't answered, she was just looking back at him, and was smiling. "Cam?" He asked her, with slight concern in his voice. But then…

His face began to blur. Everything around him, around them began to blur. Cameron with misunderstanding started to look around, but still understood nothing. Her smile began to disappear. "Cam?.." She heard it again, but when she looked at John, his image was so distorted, that she hardly could see his features.

And then she found herself in the suv. John and Sarah, both with concern, were looking at her. "Cam?" John asked her again. She looked him in the eye. "What's with you?" She could hear the caring in his voice. Cameron saw Sarah's expression too; the woman with the raised eyebrow was staring at the terminator.

Cameron looked out of the window. They were at their home. Already. She picked her school bag, opened the door, and got out of the car.

Looking around, she realized. It all had just been her dream. Not more than just a dream. She closed her eyes for a bit, but it was still inside her. She so wanted it to be real...

John got out of the car, and peered at her. He definitely didn't understand it all. She had been so… cute before they got in the car. And now as if something upset her. If it was possible at all. "What happened, Cam?" he asked her, approaching. She looked at him with her usual terminator look, and it scared him a bit. "What's wrong? What upset you?"

"I'm fine," she answered in a monotone. But then just smiled at him. John was taken aback by that.

_I think there won't be the conversation I wanted to make with John_, Cameron thought. _It will be different. _She saw how concerned he was about her. He cared. That was true. But did he feel more than just care? She was eager to find out. But if her dream comes true someday…

And she remembered that John had dreamed about her too. Would it be possible of being them together? Cameron wanted it. She didn't know, but John wanted it too. But first they should talk. She had to be sure about him, as he had to be sure about her.

But one thing was certain for her. They felt something for each other. The question just how strong that something was? So she just smiled at him, with her warm and kind smile, without any kind of a terminator on her face. "I'm fine, John," she said again. John was absolutely taken aback by such her behavior, but these eyes… this face… and he just smiled back. And he was ready to drown into her eyes. He was so fascinated right now, he threw away all his doubts, and he was ready right now to kiss her, but…

"Are you two going just to stand there forever?" Sarah asked, slamming the door to attract their attention.

John lowered his eyes and sighed. Yeah, nowhere was safe. Nowhere was safe for that kiss and nowhere it could be unnoticed.

Cameron gave Sarah her usual empty look. "No. We're going."

"Good," the woman answered.

Cameron gave another look at John, and then went around him. And when she was going past him she gently touched his hand. Like an accidental touch. Sarah didn't see that, she was on the other side of the car, but John was really taken aback. He turned abruptly, and froze. Cameron was walking towards their home, but still she turned her head and winked at him. Like she had done it recently, when they just had been making conversation.

And neither John nor Cameron could have guessed about what should happen next. John was so eager to find out what Cameron wanted to talk about, and Cameron herself so wanted to make sure in John and his feelings. And both of them wondered, would they be together? Could it ever happen?

* * *

_Again, I don't promise that I'll make the next chapter soon. But still I hope you liked this)_


	3. Was It a Dream?

**Chapter 3. Was It a Dream?**

The first thing John did when he came into the house, - he instantly went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Well, anything liquid, just moisten the throat. The first thing that came to his hand, it was milk. Without looking, he grabbed the carton and drank right from it. And then at the corner of his eye he saw a surprise look on Sarah's face. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. John slowly pulled the carton of milk from the lips, and placed it on the table. And then he looked at his mother.

"Well?" She asked.

John frowned. "Well what?"

She stepped into the kitchen. "Come and tell me, that's what." And she again looked at him.

John certainly didn't understand what was going on. "Tell you what?" He asked.

"John, I know when you're lying to me. Besides, you never came back from school marching to the kitchen. And drinking a carton of milk."

"I just wanted to drink, Mom."

"Uh-huh."

"Milk came first to my hand."

"Uh-huh."

Sarah leaned both hands on the table. And seriously looked at John's face. He realized that he wouldn't get off so easy, so he decided just to say something abstract. Something not connected to his unusual but so desirable dreams... "It's just… some kind of haze in my head… and I just needed to refresh my mind, and milk helped me."

"Cameron?" She asked, looking at her son.

"What?" John blushed a little. _How she could ever guess?.._

"Some kind of haze because of Cameron?"

Sarah definitely didn't want to let go of her son without a reason. She saw the way they had looked at each other, next to the car. Definitely, between the two of them like a spark had flashed. But Sarah couldn't allow her son to react to the machine like that. The machines couldn't be trusted. At all. "John, she is a machine," Sarah looked around, checking whether the cyborg was listening to them. "The machines can't be trusted. I don't like that between the two of you is..."

"Mom, leave it," John went serious. "I'll handle this."

"Why, tell. I have a feeling that both of you were late today after school, just to stand and kiss."

John was thunderstruck. He stared at his mother. "W-what?" He almost screamed. "Kiss?.."

Sarah heard what she wanted to hear. "Ok. No kissing. But you have to understand, John. Let her live with us, never let your guard down. I see the way you look at her. Not as a robot. As a girl you've always dreamed."

Right now, John was ready to get red in the face to the utmost extent. However, he restrained himself, remembering all the things his mother had taught him, how to properly restrain his own feelings. On the other side, next to Cameron he hadn't been able to restrain himself...

Neither he nor she knew that Cameron now was listening to their conversation, and she heard them very well. Barely Sarah uttered the last phrase, and Cameron smiled. On the other hand, she understood her too. After all, once Cameron had been on the side of Skynet...

"Never let your guard down," Sarah repeated.

"I got it, Mom!" He turned to the table again, drank the milk, then put the carton back to the fridge and went to the hallway. "I'll take the shower," he said.

"It's about time," Sarah grinned. "You didn't smell so nicely in the car today."

John stopped, blushing. Sarah didn't see his face. But John knew why he had been sweating. _Dreams_, _dreams_...

Sarah went to the fridge and checked what they had. And what she could cook.

John was dumbfounded, barely he entered the corridor. The backpack almost fell out of his hands.

Cameron... God, how John was in love with her...

She walked from her room down the hall, her back to him. Only in her underwear. In her purple underwear. John saw all her forms, all her grace and elegance, her incredible body. Before she turned the corner, she turned her head and looked at him and smiled slyly. John finally flushed, and then, lowering his head, walked quickly to his room, trying not to look over at Cameron.

Definitely, she was aware of his feelings. And she offered him to make a choice. _What do you fear__, fool? __Come __and tell her,_ John thought. But he just couldn't. The future leader of the Resistance, he was afraid to come to the machine and tell what he felt.

Quickly throwing off his clothes, he went to the shower. He was anxious to cool off, just quickly freshen up. After all, Cameron wanted to talk to him, and he had no idea about what. But judging by her looks and movements, conversation would obviously be very... intimate.

Hot water relaxed him. Less than a minute later, and the image of so perfect Cameron in her purple underwear again settled in his mind. Every second it seized him more and more, and eventually, John closed his eyes and got lost into his dreams again...

What would it be like, to take a shower with Cameron? He, still with closed eyes, felt her light touch, and smiled. She gently and nicely caressed his back with her hands. Now, when the hot water relaxed his body, he felt only pleasant.

Cameron ran her hands smoothly over his back and John with every movement was arousing even more. With his eyes still closed he turned around. This time, Cameron ran her hand over his chest and stomach, playfully tapping at his navel. And then she put both hands on his shoulders. John opened his eyes and looked ahead. And froze.

Cameron. _His_ Cameron. Not the one from his dreams. She just stood beside him and looked at him. Both her hands were on his shoulders. She was smiling slightly, but John, looking at her face, could certainly tell that it was the real Cameron, no less.

And she had no clothes. She was standing with him, as naked as him, and she was just looking at him. Hot water wetted her hair, quickly flowing over the magnificent naked body of the cyborg.

John still doubted. After what had happened to him at school today, he couldn't tell for certain that he wasn't dreaming now. But Cameron was so real right now... so attractive right now...

She was looking into his eyes. He was looking into her eyes. He had just dreamed of her, and now...

Wait. Was it a dream at all?..


	4. And Their Dream Came True

**Chapter 4. And Their Dream Came True.**

Cameron didn't want to spoil the day to herself. Before she followed John into the bathroom, she had checked if Derek was at home or not, and she made sure that Sarah had been busy in the kitchen. So that no one would have looked for her, if she joined John for a while.

She carefully walked into the bathroom, and gently closed the door behind her. Stepping carefully, she walked to the edge of the bath, then she gently removed her clothing, all her underwear, and put it there, where it would be noticed for no one from the doorway. And she then gently pushed back the curtain, and looked at John. He was standing with his eyes closed, his back to her.

Cameron had enough space in bath for her. She like a cat, smoothly and quietly stepped over the edge of the bath, and stood next to John, and then carefully slid the curtain back. Cameron had never been short on gracefulness. She was moving quite like in a ballet, even much better.

About one minute she stood there and just stared at John. Whether she should do so at all? She calculated the possibilities, in which all her previous conclusions were erroneous. That John probably hadn't dreamed about her at all. However, judging by his reaction and by the way he had been looking at her, Cameron was just convinced that she was doing the right thing. She just wanted to give to John a chance to make the first step.

She didn't want to do anything herself. Let John decide what to do. She would offer herself to him, just open her hands to him. And he would choose. And if he takes the first step, Cameron's dream would come true. It would become a reality. And if he doesn't...

Cameron just didn't want to think about it. In no way.

And she ran her hand over his back. Smoothly and gently, as if she caressed his skin. Nothing more than just light touches of her hands. But John liked it, since he relaxed, and his body slightly softened. Cameron once again ran her hand over his back.

What was she doing? She didn't know. Just something inside her told her that she should do so, that she was on the right way. Just to run her hands some times over his body.

She wasn't embarrassed by his nakedness. They had seen each other naked, after the jump in time. However, since then they had never been so close physically. Cameron smiled slightly, and then again ran her hand over his back.

Then John turned. His eyes were still closed, but he was smiling slightly. Cameron realized that now he was dreaming and he dreamed about her. _What __will be a surprise __for you..._ she thought. And then she gently ran her hand over his chest and stomach, trying not to put her hands lower, not to embarrass him.

She liked that they were so close now. Hot water ran down her body and it like was refreshing her. On the one hand, she didn't feel the temperature, but now like a switch suddenly switched inside her, and she saw the world in a new way. As soon as her dream had been over, as soon as she had found that she no longer had been at the coast, she had started to look at the world quite differently. And this new world, she loved it more. After all, John also dreamed about her. And now they were standing next to each other.

And she gently put her hands on his shoulders. John smiled even more. Cameron smiled slightly too, and may he not yet see her, she was pleased. She enjoyed the proximity with him. And she so wanted this closeness would grow into something more...

And then John opened his eyes. For a moment, Cameron saw incredible happiness in his eyes, but then like a shadow passed over his face. He realized that it all was real?.. Cameron smiled.

They just stood and looked into each other's eyes. John was confused as never in his life. Dreaming about someone was the one thing, but to be so close... it was much more embarrassing and... it was arousing.

John pulled himself together. He couldn't be such a weakling, after all! "Cam?" He said, and slightly raised an eyebrow. _God... __no, I __won't last long... her __eyes... __her...__ oh__ God__..._

"Yes, John?" With a smile she asked. _God, I hear the flirting in her voice!.._

John tried his best not to look below her neck, but he so wanted it. She did nothing. She just waited for John to make the first step. And he knew it.

_God... __those eyes, __this smile... __Cameron... how__ fantastic you are__..._

John wasn't expecting this from himself. Even this morning he had been able to control his thoughts, but just after he had daydreamed in the class, and everything like had mixed up inside him. And now he was here. Alone with his dream, which was about to turn into reality. _Will you do __the first step__, John?_ he asked himself. _She__'s waiting for you._ _She doesn't require __anything from you__. __Only__ for you to make __ the first step__._

At this point he stopped thinking about everything else. He wasn't cared about his mother's reactions at what could have happened between her son and the machine; he wasn't cared about Derek's opinion about "metal" in their home. What was the difference? He was now with her, and... he wanted her.

Hot water was slowly running down her hair, caressing all her body. John pulled himself a little closer to her. But Cameron didn't take her eyes off his face. John involuntarily aroused. Of course, when such an astounding girl was so close to you!.. What else could he do with himself? "I..." John lost all words. He just couldn't say now anything when they were so close to each other. He didn't look away from her eyes, but his tongue like numbed from her beauty. He was drinking her beauty and gorgeous. She was truly superb. The angel who came down to earth, and now she was smiling at him. "I..."

"Yes, John," Cameron decided to give him confidence in himself, and pulled him a little closer to herself. Now, their bodies were almost touching, but they still saw each other's faces.

John started to get intoxicated with her beauty. He was ready right now to press her close… "Cam, you are my dream," he said the first thing that came to his mind. Cameron smiled at him.

And John, not hesitating a moment longer, gently kissed her on the lips. And he was surprised how quickly she responded him. His dream was becoming a reality. Gradually, he was pressing his lips harder, and then he put his arms around her. He pressed her body, and - incredible! – he felt her warm...

Cameron felt a rush of something new, unknown to her. Now, when their lips were touching, when their tongues almost intertwined with each other, she began to feel increasingly strong desire for something more than just a kiss...

They would have continued if not...

"John?" They heard the voice of Sarah.

He froze. And slightly pulled back. _Oh my… Damn, __how... __no, it__can't be..._

"John, do you hear me? Hurry up, we have a job."

John sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Cameron saw his face. _She doesn't know_, John thought, and smiled slightly.

"Derek just got back and said that it's time to leave. Time for Sarkissian. Have you seen Cameron? I can't find her," Sarah said.

And now he definitely got worried. Not only that Derek was here, so even Mom was looking for Cameron!.. No, definitely that all was working against his dream to completely come true.

"John?" Sarah raised her voice. He heard the door opened fully.

He anxiously looked at Cameron, but she just smiled at him. With simple and easy smile. And he couldn't find anything better than to smile back. "I heard you, Mom," he said. "I'll soon be out. And Cameron couldn't go anywhere. She'll be back."

John couldn't tear his eyes away from his dream. She looked at him with a calm smile in response. _God,__ Cameron… __you're so beautiful..._

"All right," John again heard Sarah's voice. "Hurry up," she said.

"I got it," said John. Having waited until the door was closed, and he grabbed Cameron and pulled her closer. About a few seconds, he just stared at her.

"John, we need to go," Cameron said to him. She knew of Sarah's determination. If they don't stop right now, Sarah would come by and make all the things clear for herself. And Cameron didn't want John hurting. No.

"I know," he smiled at her. "But let the whole world wait..."

And he kissed her again. He couldn't hold back when she was so close and when she didn't resist. He gave up all his doubts, and just kissed her more and more.

Cameron didn't understand it at first. If they had to hurry, why he did this? But her desires, her _feelings_ simply brushed aside all the logic. Cameron wanted John, no matter where they needed to go...

Only one motion and John pushed her against the wall. Arousing played in him stronger with each new second. He seemed to feel that Cameron was pleased by his every touch, every movement, and he tried to satisfy her more.

He enjoyed her warmth and her body. _Impossible __beauty... __angelic peerless__..._ he kissed her harder, her lips, her cheeks, her neck. His dream had come true. _Finally_... when suddenly...

He remembered his daydreams in the classroom. At the time, the teacher had pulled him by the shoulder, and had gotten him back to reality. At this time, as if the voice of Sarah in his mind made him stop kissing her. _Hurry up_, sounded in his head. _We have a job._ He clearly heard his mother's voice in his head. He understood, that if he didn't stop, Mom finally would have come there to check out what was with John, and would have find him kissing the machine. Oh, well, by that time they would have been not just kissing each other… much, much more…

John looked at Cameron's wonderfully beautiful brown eyes. She just stared back, not knowing why he stopped. Her face went sad. But John's face was far sadder right now. "You're right…" John looked down. "We need to go."

He turned off the water, threw another glance at Cameron, and walked out of the bath. Then immediately wrapped in a towel, quickly dried off and threw on his clothes. And then he looked back at Cameron.

The cyborg stood silently in the bath, not even having moved. She silently watched all John's actions. He suddenly felt ashamed for having left her like that. "Cam, I..." he swallowed. "I'm sorry. But we really have to go. Sorry, I... yeah, I'm looking like an ass, but I don't want my Mom or Derek find us, uh, in full swing. I'm very sorry."

He handed her a towel. Cameron just took it, and began to wipe.

_How can you be__ such __an ass, you jerk!_ John thought about himself. _You just __realized __and killed your__ dreamest __dream!_

_No. We will still __have time,_ he interrupted himself. _I don't want __my Mom to __come and__ caught__ us __in the middle__. __Or Derek__. __Cam__ has __to understand. __I don't want __to __hurt her. Besides, I want my Mom to undrersatd us too. If she had found us here like that... no, not the best option._

But John couldn't leave Cameron like that. She had to understand, that he was really very sorry for stopping this.

Cameron had already got out of the bath, had dried herself and was already dressed, when John, without any hesitations, came to her. He turned her to him and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Cam..." he whispered. "But we really have to go."

"I understand, John," she said, hugging him back.

"And I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk..." he laid his head on her shoulder, but didn't let go of the hug. He so wanted this moment to last much longer, but they needed to go. "I promise we will make it later. I'm sorry. If we just had more time..."

Cameron smiled slightly, and ran her hand through his hair. "I understand you, John," she whispered to him. "I know of Sarah's toughness. We better go. And... maybe I shouldn't come over at all..."

"No!" He looked at her face. "Please, Cam... you did everything right... I'm feeling better right now, thanks to you. I just... wish we had more time..."

Cameron again slightly smiled at him.

When they let go of each other, John quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Cam," he smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

She smiled in response. Cameron knew that he wouldn't hear it, but, nevertheless, she whispered back: "No, John. Thank you. You made my dream come true."

* * *

_So. I know that ending looks a little wierd. But I didn't want them to be so close so fast. Olischulu said it right, it went too fast. BUT, don't worry. I'm going to make the continuation of the story. Second season AU. "Don't Be Afraid of the Dark." I hope you'll like it. Oh, I don't know, when I post the first chapter, but I promise not to be so long with that. _

_Have a nice day!_


End file.
